Smallville: Assassin II
by charlie Edwards
Summary: this story is a continuation of Smallville: Assassin. Clark goes to the Mirror Universe to discover who ordered the death of Lionel Luthor
1. Chapter 1

Smallville: Assassin II

(_This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. All Knight Rider references are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. All other characters are mine)_

Chapter 1: The Other Side 

LuthorCorp, in an alternate reality known as the **_Mirror Universe_**, light filled the enormous room that was the inclusion apparatus. A form took shape and Clark Kent, Kal-El of Krypton slammed into a wall as the device shut down and Clark stared around. He stared at the device.

"Where am I? Is this the Mirror Universe?" He asked himself. He then heard a voice that he recognized but the person was dead in his own universe.

"Yes you are, Clark. Or should I say Kal-El," Lionel Luthor said. The man walked with a cane from an accident.

"Don't call me that name. My name is Clark Kent. Why am I here?" Clark said.

"You're here to stop my son and…yourself. In this reality, Kal-El of Krypton is a deranged lunatic who rules this United States. He joined forces with Lex in the hopes of stopping him, but Lex used red Kryptonite on him, and Clark Kent gave himself to his darker nature, fulfilling a Kryptonian destiny of ruling the world with strength. Lex built this device to find a way to rid the world of the other forms of Kryptonite. But he didn't know the equations would lead him to open an alternate reality that our government had knowledge of, but we were told at the time it was off limits. " Lionel said as he sat down.

"How did Trinity get through?" Clark asked. He then turned on his headset to contact Chloe.

"This device causes static so you may not be able to contact your liaison. Go up to the Penthouse, and you'll be able to get a clear signal from there," Lionel said.

"Gotcha!" Clark said as he then used his super speed to go up to the penthouse.

"Sullivan to Man of Steel come in," he heard Chloe say. He smiled.

"Man of Steel to Sullivan, I'm here. And I've met the Lionel Luthor of this alternate reality. He may help me find out about Trinity and why she's in ours. I need to find a contact that can help us though," Clark said into the headset that enabled him to keep in contact with the Chloe Sullivan of his universe. He then heard Lionel speak.

"There is someone here who has a unique gift. She's Eternal and Immortal. Her name is-" Lionel said but was cut off by Clark.

"Hannah Melvin!" he said. He knew what must be done.

_To be continued.._


	2. Chapter 2

Smallville: Assassin II

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are copyrighted above. All Other characters are mine)

Chapter 2: Clark meets Hannah 

_The Daily Planet_- A few days later…Clark had decided not to go to the farm due to the fact that the last time he did, the mirror universe duplicate of his mother had enticed him to make love to her using Red Kryptonite which affected him like Green Kryptonite does in his own universe. He had gone to stay in a local motel not far from Smallville High School. He had begun working as a 'Go for" person at the _Planet_. He was carrying a bunch of files on "Clark Kent" to Jeanette Kahn, the Editor-in Chief, when he bumped into a girl carrying coffee. The Coffee spilled on the young woman's blouse. Clark blushed when he realized what he had done.

"I'm sorry," he said picking up the dropped Styrofoam cup that she had dropped. He then recognized the face. A face he had seen in the Future when he had tried to stop General Zod well over a year ago. The face belonged to Hannah Melvin, a young woman who was gifted, or Cursed with immortality and was virtually eternal.

"No apologies are needed, Kal-El, it was my fault. I should have looked. I'm Hannah Melvin. Lionel tells me your looking for me," She said as he very quickly picked up the files and put them back in the box he had been carrying above his head.

"Yes I am. Is there somewhere where we can talk in private?" He said. She smiled. Jeanette Kahn smiled at the young man.

"Clark Kent, I need those files. Now!" She said. He then walked at normal speed and placed them on her desk.

"Thank you, Mr. Kent. I see you met our youngest reporter. She's got an insight. I also learned that Lionel arranged a meeting between you two. Is that correct?" Jeanette said. Clark just stared at her.

"What did Lionel tell you?" He said looking at her suspiciously. The woman smiled at him.

"Just that you were looking for Hannah and that you wanted time to speak with her about a subject that is both private and personal. You can use my office but keep it brief because I'm teaming you both together on an assignment," She said. She motioned for Hannah to come into the office. The girl then motioned for the Editor-in-Chief to leave. She then sat on Jeanette's desk and folded her arms over her full breasts. Clark had to remind himself that this was not the young woman he had known throughout his life but merely a duplicate from a sinister reality that his own Government did not want the general public of the United States of America knowing about.

"What is it that you wanted to see me about, Kal-El?" She asked, clearly annoyed. Clark smiled at her.

"In My Universe, Lionel Luthor was murdered and the evidence the Kansas DA found pointed to my sister Trinity Jean Knight. My team and I discovered an inclusion device being developed by LuthorCorp and Lex Luthor. Your reality's Trinity Knight was sent through. I need to know why and did she kill Lionel?" Clark asked.

"Kal-El, I am just a lowly slave girl who is forced to hide her faith here. In this universe, any form of rebellion, which includes religious expression, is frowned up on and any dissenters like myself would be killed at the Emperor's command. I can however find out for you without myself being detected. We'll do it while we're working on the Story Jeanette wants us on," She said as she embraced Clark.

"What is this story?" Clark said. Jeanette walked in.

"Are you done yet? I need to give you your assignment and quickly. Here. Watch this and then get started," Jeanette said handing Clark a DVD-R and she smiled at Hannah.

"Clark she's your slave now. I don't want her," Jeanette said removing the owner bracelet from her wrist and handing it to him.

"What is this?" Clark asked as they walked out of the office.

"It's an owner's bracelet which will give you the precise location of where I am 24/7. All slaves are required to have a locator patch placed inside their body, usually done internally. Mine's located on the spine. If the master doesn't like something a slave says or does, he presses that red button and 5,000 volts of electricity flow through my body, enough to cause internal damage, but not enough to kill. Let's get somewhere where we can watch this in peace," Hannah said as they stepped out into the open air.

"Where?" He said staring at her as if really seeing her for the first time.

"I've got just the spot," Hannah said after a minute.

To be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Smallville: Assassin II

(_This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight Is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Any and all Knight Rider references are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by permission)_

_Chapter 3: discovery_

_The Talon-_4 hours later. Clark stared as he set up the DVD player left behind by Lana Lang when she sold the place to Knight Enterprises a year prior. Clark then heard a familiar voice as someone he did not expect come in. The person that came in was Michael Knight's duplicate Garth Knight.

"What are you doing here?" Clark asked, instantly on the defensive when he saw the goatee bearing young man come in through the back way of the _Talon._ In his own Universe, Garth Knight was the one and only son of deceased billionaire Wilton Knight who was the adopted father of Clark's half-sister Trinity Knight. The man had tried to kill Michael Knight, the man who was genetically altered to look like Garth. In his own reality, Garth was in a high security prison near Chicago Illinois after attempting to break out of a prison in LA.

"Take it easy, Kal-El. I asked him to come because he owns the _Talon. _He bought it right under Lex's nose. Trinity apparently took sexual advantage of him when he was younger and he very quickly discovered Trinity and Clark are behind Lex's rise to power. He's here to help you stop Lex." Hannah said. Clark just shook his head. He remembered Trinity telling him that Garth had taken advantage of the young woman when she was 12. His mad desire for control and for dominance forced him to rape Trinity which in turn brought her Kryptonian powers out of her at a relatively late age. Her own superhuman strength was not yet available to her but after the rape took place, all of her "mind locks" that had been set by Jor-El had been released. When Wilton had found out about the rape, he called the police forcing Garth on the run. But clearly in this reality, that had been reversed.

"What do you want me to say Clark? I know of my double in your universe. I know of Michael Knight and I know of your own past. Lex released the _Phantom Zone _inmates to aid him. One of those was Kal-El of Krypton, this universe's version of your biological father's son, you. Apparently Jor-El imprisoned his son because his son caused the destruction of Krypton. You must watch this DVD. It has a message for you," Garth said. He then grabbed the DVD remote and pressed play.

"_For anyone watching this, I am Jor-El of Krypton. I escaped my dying homeworld to come here to Earth. My Son had set in motion the plans to destroy my home planet along with General Zod who persuaded my son to do this. I sent him to the Phantom Zone to spend his entire existence in that reality. I came to this world, thinking I could prevent Earth from going the way of Krypton. But I was wrong. Somehow a human Alexander Luthor released my son and a 1000 more inmates from the very parallel dimension I discovered and are now wreaking havoc on Earth. I know there is an alternate reality where my son also exists. There are journals written about it that date back to the Earth year 1950. I must find this other Kal-El and convince him to stop my son." _ The image showed an older man with a stylized goatee wearing modern clothing. What were going on in the background were bombs going off and the sounds of people dying.

"When did this happen?" Clark asked as Garth turned off the DVD. Hannah shrugged her beautiful shoulders.

"A year and a half ago. There is a grave not to far from here where the Luthors buried Jor-El's body. There was also a Kryptonite crystal buried there to that would supposedly unlock the rest of Kal-El's powers, so a Kryptonian prophecy says. You must find that crystal or neither side of you will be at peace, Kal-El," Hannah said. Clark frowned, remembering that he himself could not fly, but his Kryptonian alter ego, Kal-El could.

"There was no such prophecy in my universe," Clark protested. Garth smiled at him.

"That's because the prophecy was meant for you, Clark, not the Clark of this world. That will be the only way of defeating your 'Self' here," Garth said. He nodded to the man.

"Go! If you don't, your world will suffer the same fate as Krypton at the hands of that deranged lunatic known as Kal-El," Hannah said. She then kissed him firm and passionately, like nothing he had felt before.

"I've always loved you, Kal-El. I've just never shown it. My counterpart in your universe and I are different. In Your universe, you and her are only friends. Here your counterpart and I were meant to be married. But when Lex corrupted him that was lost. Now go and discover your destiny and claim the power that is rightfully yours," Hannah said. He nodded to the young woman and he used his super speed and was gone.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Smallville: Assassin II

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Any and all Knight Rider references are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by permission. All other characters are mine)

**Chapter 4: Power **

**Clark stared at the grave that bore the Kryptonian hieroglyphics that bore the name of his biological father Jor-El. He was trapped in a sinister mirror Universe where history was different than in his own. Here, Jor-El had been killed, while in his own universe, the man lived bearing a cloned body of Lionel Luthor, the CEO and Chairman of LuthorCorp. He had been encouraged to come here by this universe's version of Garth Knight and Hannah Melvin. He had first gone to the caves and discovered the cave painting that was meant for him. A cave painting that showed an image of him wearing some type of costume with a stylized S on it. Him with all of his powers available to him. He began using his X-ray vision to scan beneath the dirt to look for this alleged Kryptonite crystal that would enable all of his powers. He saw it. In the burial casket that was of Kryptonian design. **

"**Somehow I knew I'd find you here," Spoke a voice that he recognized. He spoke her name for he knew it so intimately. **

"**Lana," he said as he turned around to see a woman carrying a gun in her hand. **

"**Hello Kal-El or are you the one called Clark Kent?" She asked cocking the trigger back on the gun. **

"**I am Clark Kent. I was sent here by Hannah Melvin to discover a crystal." He said holding up his hands. He knew things were different here. He wasn't sure if his invulnerability was intact as it was in his own universe. She then grabbed him and kissed him hard and passionately. He had never known such passion from his own Lana. **

"**The Emissary sent you here. Good. Did you find what she sent you here for?" Lana said. Clark nodded. **

"**It's buried with my father's grave here. Help me dig it out." He said. She shook her head. **

"**You can use your telekinetic ability to raise it instead of us digging it up. 'You' have that ability here. If Kal-El has that ability here, so should you, Clark" she said as they stared at the grave. **

"**How did my father die?" He asked. Lana stared at him. **

"**Get the crystal and it would be revealed. You must stop Kal-El and the only way to do that is to unlock all of your powers. Do it. Focus on the casket and think about it rising out of the ground." Lana said. He nodded and closed his eyes and focused on the casket he had just viewed using his x-ray vision. He envisioned it rising from the dirt. The ground started shaking and a few minutes later; Clark stared at the casket of Kryptonian design, which bore the symbol of his family. A hexagonal shape with a stylized S in the center of it. **

"**Father I never got a chance to tell you I love you, despite the fact that you made my life a living hell," Clark said as he opened it and saw the body of his father in traditional Kryptonian burial clothes, a one-piece robe which again bore his family symbol. In his hands was a purple colored crystal. He removed it from the dead man's hands; it began to glow in his hands a purple color. **

"**My Son it is time," Spoke the voice around them. Clark began to feel a new energy fill him. **

"**Your powers have been fully released. Now there is no more division within you. There is no Kal-El or Clark Kent. Now there is only Kal-El. All of your powers and memories of Krypton are released. You are a child truly of Krypton and Earth. You have the gift of flight and being able to blow things with your breath that when combined with your other gifts will truly make you a superhuman being among mortals. Remember where you came from, my son and remember us. A People of dreams and hopes, which were dashed by one madman who thought he could control the world. I realize in your universe it was Zod who aided in Krypton's destruction. Here it was you. You must undo the damage he has caused to Earth. You must not hesitate and show no mercy to your double here in this universe. Only then will you realize your destiny is for a greater good. That your destiny lies with not one single human life but the Salvation of the world. Son, this world cries out for a Savior. Untill that time, you must show them the way," Spoke the voice of Jor-El. **

"**Remember that your mother and I will always love and cherish you," The voice again said before fading out. **

**Clark Kent grew 2 inches taller and he felt the power fill him. He then turned to Lana Lang. **

"**I will take you some place safe. Hold me," he said. The girl then put her arms around his neck, and Clark began to rise up in the air and they were off to a place of solitude and of peace in this twisted reality, **

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

Smallville: Assassin II

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Any and all Knight Rider references are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. All Other Characters are mine. Hannah Melvin is used by permission)

_Chapter 5: White Light_

Clark & Lana walked around the Fortress of Solitude. It was designed and replicated from Krypton's terrain for the _Last Son of Krypton._ But it was not meant for the Clark of this twisted reality. It was meant for Kal-El.

"What is this place, Clark?" She said surprised she wasn't cold.

"Jor-El calls it my Fortress of Solitude. It was meant for my training," Clark said smiling at the young woman.

"Training for what?" She said looking at him with a look of wonder in her eyes.

"My powers were meant to be used for the greater good of humanity. They were meant to inspire hope and Salvation, but what good am I?" He said as he looked at the control panel that held the crystals of power. Lana smiled at him.

"In this reality, you are a conscienceless butcher of humanity, who rules with an iron fist. But you do it at the beck and call of the real king of this US. Lex Luthor. He ordered Trinity to go through the Inclusion device and ordered the death of Lionel Luthor. She's a slave, just like your friend Hannah," Lana said. Hannah walked up.

"I'm not a slave anymore Lana. I'm free. I'm a Christian. I also have gifts. I was granted Immortality and Eternality by the Kryptonite fragments that are scattered around this leafy little town we call Smallville. You know the meteors that killed your parents?" Hannah said.

"That happened here too? I guess we're not so different," Clark said. Lana shook her head.

"We are, Clark. You see, because I married Lex Luthor. He's the Emperor of the Satanic States of America. He's the one who offered Clark Kent power beyond what he had. Clark was promised immunity from the meteors, yet Lex turned his back on him and made him his slave. He also enslaved his half-breed sister Trinity and forced her to go to your reality," Lana said stepping back.

"What do you mean you married Lex? Then if You married Lex, that means-" Clark said turning around to see his nemesis standing there with 'himself' standing by his side.

"Yes, Clark. I asked her to bring me here. You see I never knew this place existed. Neither did your duplicate. This place was hidden by Jor-El, because he knew that if I found it or if Kal-El found it we would use its knowledge to enslave the rest of the world. So I would say thank you, but that would be a waste of time," Lex said smiling at him.

Clark remembered that first day they met. The Bridge after Clark had discovered he was not from Earth. Lex's Porsche slamming into him at 90 miles an hour. How Lex had begun investigating Clark out of simple curiosity at how his car's roof was ripped open like it was tin foil. But he knew as in this reality as in his own, He would stand against Lex Luthor and the darkness that he represented. His fists clenched, but the first punch blind sided him, for it came from Lana who held a Kryptonite fragment in her hand.

"did you really think I would not come prepared?" Lex said kicking Clark in the ribs. But the Kryptonite didn't affect him, for it was green. And here in this alternate reality, the green Kryptonite didn't make him weak, but merely increased his powers. And his strength.

"And you underestimated me, Lex," Clark said as he rose from his fetal position on the ground.

Lana then punched the other Clark with the Kryptonite fragment and he fell to the ground weak.

"Why honey?" Lex asked. She then slapped Lex in the face.

"Because I knew I had to find a way to stop the madness that you started. And if it meant betraying Clark, then so be it. You may think me your wife, and your slave, but in the end you must have known I would backstab you sooner or later," Lana said as she dug her boot's heel into Lex's hand.

"You Bitch! I'll kill you," Lex said, screaming in agony. Hannah Melvin moved forward.

"I don't think so," She said as she injected in his neck, a narcotic powerful enough to knock him out.

" _Kal-El, you must go to Krypton's past and stop Kal-El from attempting to destroy Krypton, or he will escape to Earth and do what he did here,"_ Spoke the disembodied voice of Jor-El. Clark then saw another inclusion doorway.

"Where does that lead?" Clark said. Hannah smiled at him.

"To your home. Krypton. But not your Krypton, but the one native to this reality. You must stop Kal-El or else all will be lost," Hannah said as she pushed him into the inclusion device and he was gone…

To be concluded in Smallville: Dark Krypton


End file.
